Jades And Rubies
by flyingjackolanterns01
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for 5 years now and every mission sent out to retrieve him has ended in failure. When Sakura just loses hope something amazing occurs...but when she is sent out on a mission and meets the other Uchiha things go from bad to worse.
1. Prologue

Jades And Rubys

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he spotted Sakura turn the corner onto the street he was standing on. She sighed, she didn't need this right now.

"Hi Naruto." She said softly. "Whats wrong Sakura?" A different voice asked. She recognized it immediately.

"Nothing is wrong Sai." She smiled, hoping Sai wouldn't notice it was fake. He just smiled back.

She knew though that there was something wrong. When wasn't there. Team Kakashi had just returned from another mission to bring Sasuke back. Another failure. Sakura seemed to sink lower and lower after each failed mission to bring him back. Naruto just told himself the next time was the one.

A sweet smell passed under her nose and her stomach growled ferociously. Her face went red. She turned her head to see where the smell had come from. _Of course,_ The new team seven was standing right next to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Sakura-Chan eat with us! And don't try and tell me your not hungry, I'm not deaf you know." Naruto chuckled. She smiled and followed them.

Being the only girl, of course she was in the middle. Naruto on her right blabbering on how he defeated some fake person with some fake technique. Sai on her left, staying silent and pretending to be halfway interested in Naruto's tale.

At the end of the booth sat a cloaked figure. _That's not suspicious at all!_ Inner Sakura said sarcastically. _Would you be quiet! Geez, they could just be very sensitive to the suns rays._ The real Sakura said to her inner self. _Yeah sure._

"Sakura-Chan, are you even listening?" Naruto asked noticing her lack of focus. She pulled herself out of her argument with her inner self. "Yeah of course Naruto." He looked questioningly, "Oh yeah then what did I just say?"

"You were cornered with little chakra left and your opponent had the upper hand." She stated, Naruto's stories always went like that. He 'hn'd and went back to slurping ramen and blabbering on, on how he made his great escape.

With a half bowl left Sakura stood, said a quick goodbye and continued on a walk to the training area. Only after walking a little ways did she notice the strange chakra following her. She slowly lowered her hand to her kunai pouch on her thigh.

She swerved around, scanning the area. A cloaked figure stepped out of one of the alleys. "Meet me outside the village at midnight." The figure sound nor like a man or woman it was just, flat. She was going to ask why when the figure vanished.


	2. A Ruby Among Stones

Jades and Rubies

Chapter 1

Sakura had no idea if what she had just saw was real or a hallucination from the heat. Even though she had her summer gear on the heat was unbearable. She now ran to the training grounds hoping she could wash out the cloaked person from her mind with sweat and blood.

She was only half surprised to see Rock Lee doing push-ups. At first he was to engrossed in his training that he didn't notice her, but after a few minutes… "Sakura-chan! When did you get here?" He jumped up from his position and ran towards her with lightning speed. She threw a kunai at the target and hit it dead center.

"Not long, I just got here actually." She grabbed some shuriken out of her pouch and threw them. The three soared threw the air and made a small triangle around the kunai. "Nice Sakura. You've gotten better." A voice said behind her. She turned giving Neji a small smile.

"Thank you Neji-san." She returned to her target practice as Le ran laps. Naji on the other hand just sat and watched. It was quite except the words of encouragement from Lee to both Neji and Sakura.

She had been there longer than she thought. When she left the sun was gone and the moon had risen fully in the sky to greet her. She ran home trying to squeeze in some extra training.

She was now living in medium sized apartment. She wasn't alone. After deciding to leave her parents home she offered Naruto if he would like to live with her. She had always pitied Naruto. He had been alone so long, it was the least she could do.

Luckily enough, they had been able to afford a big enough apartment so that each of them could have their own room. Although in the winter sometimes it was nessecary for them to share a room to stay warm. She called it a room he called it a bed.

As she ran up to her home she noticed the lights were out. _Its a bit early for him to be going to bed. _

She put her key into the door which unlocked with a satisfying opened the door and flicked the switch. She almost jumped out of her skin. Naruto jumped out of the darkness and made a deep hoarse noise from deep in his throat. She didn't tink jut punched. He flew across the room due to her mostorous strength.

Sai, who sat in the corner drawing, laughed uncontrolably. " I told you that would happen." Sai said after regaining his composure. She went and punched him too.

"Sakura-chan, why'd you do that? It was just a joke." She was still fuming."It scared me you idiot!" She yelled. "Sai," She said just noticing something. ".why are you here?" Naruto Jumped up, "We have a mission! We are going to go get Teme back! He's been spotted in the fire country! Aren't you excited Sakura-chan?" She drooped her head.

"Yeah, of course Naruto. We are going to get Sasuke…-kun back!" It took her some effort to put the suffix on his name, and even more to make the false excitement.

Naruto had been snoring for some time now. Sakura glanced over at her clock once more, 11:32. _Why is time moving so slowly!_ Her inner self screamed. She hadn't gotten into the blankets or even pajamas. She decided to be ther early, the anticipation was eating away at her

She arrived outside of the Leaf village at exactly 11:45. She had no idea where to meet at so she just kept on going to she sensed the unusual chakra. She veered to the right in the direction of the charkra.

She landed softly in a small clearing. The cloaked figure, stood on the opposite edge. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest threatening to burst out. Only then, being so close to the person did she racognize something. She walked forward starting to recognize his unique chakra.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

**How did you like it? If you didn't then that's okay, tell it to me straight, and if you could...tell me what i did wrong so i can fix it. If you did like it i will publish chapter 2 soon!**


	3. A Missing Gem

Jades and Rubies

Chapter 2

Sasuke said nothing. He didn't move or speak. Sakura had surprised herself on how she was reacting to her long-lost love standing before her. There was no joy, no overwhelming feeling of relief, no 'Sasuke-kun!' She felt….nothing.

She had imagined what their reunion might be like. It went along the lines of her running into his arms screaming 'Sasuke-kun!' This was the opposite. Her whole body, even Inner Sakura was telling her to run. Run as fast as she possibly could to get away.

"Sasuke?" She repeated. She took a step forward to see his face. He stepped back._ Same old Sasuke._ Inner Sakura mumbled. '-kun' She corrected her mini-self. _ Sure whatever._ She sounded annoyed.

"Sasuke…-kun, why are you here?" She asked hoping to end what seemed never-ending silence between them. He said nothing. "Have you returned because you've finally gotten the revenge you most desperately wanted?" Inner Sakura was taking the wheel.

He still said nothing. "Don't tell me! You need us to help you find him?" She spat sarcastically. Why was she acting this way? She asked herself, don't you love him?_ No you don't._ She turned preparing to leave, "Find someone else." She bent her legs preparing to pounce onto the nearby tree when she suddenly felt a hand on her wrist.

"Sakura…"

Neji Huyuga never went to bed early. He would lay awake in bed thinking. He would think about how he could improve his Byakugan or the events of the previous day. On this particular night he lay awake once more but while using his byakugan to see the outside world.

It was only when he detected a pink haired kunoichi's chakra did he start to become suspicious. _Sakura?_ He leapt up and quickly attached his kunai pouch.

He leapt out of the window following her chakra, being especially careful to be quiet. When she had leaped over the outer wall of Konoha he knew something was up.

He followed her all the way to the clearing watching from a safe distance with his Byakugan. It was good he had learned to read lips because he didn't have Byakugan in his ears.

He tensed all over when he saw the cloaked figure. He focused on her lips desperate to know what was going on. Her lips moved, slowly enunciating each syllable of the stranger's name. '_Sasuke?'_

He watched as Sakura questioned him. He smirked when she asked him if the Almighty Sasuke needed their help it turned into a full smile when he saw her chakra start to build in her fist. When she turned to leave he stood from his position on the branch to go meet her. It was only when he grabbed her wrist did he charge forth.

It wasn't that he thought Sakura as weak; he just didn't just want to stand by as Sasuke-teme harmed her. He halted as he notice her chakra building in her right fist.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in a low voice only barely audible. "Let go of me." She was about to crack. She was already building her chakra into her free fist to knock the hell out of him. He let go and backed up.

What was wrong with him, he wasn't talking the only word he had said so far was her name. "Take off your hood." She ordered. His hands went to his hood. With every slight movement her heart beat faster. She wondered if the suspense would actually kill her.

The hands pulled back the hood not to reveal her childhood love but someone who, at the sight of him, made her heart flutter in fright. She stumbled back, his chakra it was the same as Sasuke's, everything she could tell by not looking at his face pointed at Sasuke. But this wasn't Sauke.

"Itachi." She whispered. She could only force out a whisper as the sky turned crimson.

Neji watched in helplessness as Itachi Uchiha pulled back his hood to reveal himself. Neji knew better than to jump into a battle with him so weakly armed. He watched as one of his best friends stumbled back at the sight of him. She mumbled his name and fell to the ground. He turned his head but looked back just in time to see the other of the last two Uchihas carry Sakura away.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He wasn't that far away from the village. He went straight to the Hokage's tower. He was still running at full speed when he entered the Hokages room.

"Lady Hokage!" He yelled but didn't. His voice wasn't louder than any other time but the dsperation in his voice made it seem as if he were yelling.

After a good yelling and the breaking of a table from a just-woken-up Tsunadae, Neji explained what he had saw. At first he was worried that she might bust a hole in the wall.

"Shizune! Get me Team Kakashi now!" Tsunadae screamed at her only other apprentice besides Sakura. Shizune bowed with a quick "Yes M'lady." And scurried out of the room.

Tsunadae seemed to be taking her apprentice's kidnapping pretty hard. To the fifth Hokage, Sakura was more like a daughter than a student.

Tsunadae slumped into her chair and sighed. Shizune returned a few minutes later with a half-asleep Naruto and Sai dragging behind her.

"Granny Tsunadae Neji isn't coming with us is he?" Naruto yelled bursting to life. He and Naruto didn't have the best relaitionship. Naruto would always complain that Neji was trying to steal Sakura.

"Yes Naruto, he is. You start your mission tonight." Tsunadae said cooly, trying to remain calm. Naruto looked around confused. "Where's Sakura? She's not sick is she?" the Hokage's face crumpled in pain. It was Neji who spoke. "Sakura has been taken." He said quietly. "By Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto stood in stunned silence for a few moments before his hands turned to fists. Neji noticed that the unemotional Sai had a terrified expression on his face.

"Well lets go get her then! Sasuke can wait!" Naruto yelled._ Still as optimistic as ever._ Neji thought, chuckling to himself.

Tsunadae stood. "Neji you are team leader. Your mission, bring Sakura back. Now head out!" She yelled. Team Kakashi yelled a quick "Hai!" and dissapeared.


	4. Chipped Jade

Jades and Rubies

Chapter 3

Sakura crumpled to the ground in fear. She was in one of the most feared genjustsus known to man. She was no longer in the clearing. She was in a forest she had never seen before in her life. She stood and ran she knew she couldn't escape she just wanted to try.

She had been wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours. For some odd reason she had called Naruto and Neji's name multiple times. "Naruto! Neji!" She yelled. Nothing. Silence.

"Dammit! Someone answer me!" She screamed. Nothing. She fell to the ground crying. She felt a sudden presence in front of her. She jerked her head up tears still streaming.

Itachi stood before her expressionless. His Akatski cloak swayed in the slight wind of the forest. She ignored him and curled in a ball on the forest floor. She tensed all over when a gentle hand stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"Shh, little cherry blossom. I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke and for a second she actually believed him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun I sense someone coming this way." Karin warned Sasuke. He nodded. She already knew what it meant. "It's that Naruto kid and Sai, there's one I'm not familiar with but he's strong." Karin stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun what should we do?" _He's so cute when he's thinking!_ She thought to herself. "Karin, stop staring at Sasuke. You're not getting in his pants anytime soon." Suigestu joked. Karin went red. "I wasn't staring! And who said I wanted in his pants! One of these days I'm going to-" Juugo put up a hand in front of Karin making a small barrier between the two teammates. "Karin calm down." He said calmly.

Karin took a deep breath and looked back over to Sasuke. "Which way?" She meant which direction to run. "We stay." Karin was surprised he wanted to stay. "But Naruto wants you back in Konoha." She pleaded. She knew if he went to Konoha she would be left with only water-boy and the one with the bad temper. (AN-I know their names!)

"Naruto is a jinchuuriki, Akatski is after them. He will lead us to Itachi." She nodded understanding now. "Now do you think you three can wait long enough for them to get here to start killing?" He was seriously annoyed. "You're annoying."

* * *

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled activating it. He scanned the forest ahead. He almost fell when he saw the familiar chakra. "This way," Neji yelled ", and keep in formation!" Neji was at front to track, Sai in the sky with his giant ink eagle and Naruto dragging behind not really helping out with the finding of Sakura.

He suddenly sensed the very familiar chakra. "Oh my gosh that's Teme's chakra! Two kills with one throw!" Naruto yelled in excitement. He had made up the 'two kills one throw' and used it so frequently that if he said it around Sakura anymore she'd either smack him or punch him and send him flying across the room.

"Why do you call him Teme if he's as close to you as you say?" Sai asked. He had been wondering this for a while now. "It's just what I call him, he calls me dobe." The three picked up their pace to an all out sprint.

Their feet landed with small and quiet thumps on the ground. Naruto straightened himself from his landing crouch.

Naruto was just about to go on with his speech about to come back to Konoha when a sudden image flashed before his eyes. A helpless Sakura tied down being tortured with crimson eyes, the same eyes that shone before him now.

"Teme, sorry to tell you this, but we're kind of busy at the moment." Neji jerked his head around. Had Naruto Uzumaki,_ NARUTO UZUMAKI,_ just said what he had thought he said?

"Dobe, I'm hurt that you don't care anymore." Sasuke spat sarcastically. "No, it's just that we have more important things to worry about." Naruto seemed to know just what to say.

"And what might this important thing be?" Sasuke asked curious to know what had distracted Naruto of his obsession. "Sakura was taken, by none other than the other of the legendary Uchihas. But why would you care? You left her on a cold, hard bench!" Naruto was fuming. Neji, in the meantime, searched the surrounding area for their missing kunoichi. He got a very dim light of a very familiar chakra to the north.

"Naruto, I picked up her chakra lets go." Neji leaped without a second thought, right before he did he saw something flash in Sasuke's eyes. Neji about lost his focus, was this worry?

"Feel free to tag along Teme. You can finally get your revenge you so desperately wanted." Naruto spat his words at him hoping they would have some effect. He was disappointed when he saw no visible effects.

Naruto leaped after Neji, while Sai followed in the skies. But Naruto was wrong; the news of the kidnapped kunoichi affected him greatly. Sasuke leaped without a second thought not caring if his team followed or not. (AN- so I love this twist right here, don't worry its still an ItaSaku.)

* * *

The dark forest surroundings had changed to a field of beautiful flowers lighted by a crimson moon. Sakura had lain down in the soft flowers finding some comfort. Itachi had appeared every now and again, said nothing, and left.

At one point Sakura had starting singing to herself the song her mother used to sing to her to go to sleep.

_Skies may go dark, sun may go down. But when you awake, there's nothing around. The sun will be up and the skies will be blue. As long as I'm here I'll always protect you. _

It got a little fuzzy because her mothers sweet voice would always put her to sleep. She heard footsteps getting closer to her. She looked up already knowing who it would be.

"You're part of the Haruno clan correct?" He asked in his velvet voice almost making her melt. If she wasn't so terrified of him, she would start flirting. She could hardly call the Harunos a clan, no one else in her family was a ninja but her.

"Yes, but its not really a clan, no one else is a ninja except me." He just nodded as the crimson sky went black and the field disappeared sending her tumbling down.

She awoke gasping and gripping onto cloth. She looked around, she was grabbing Itachi's Akatski cloak. She had been thrown over his shoulder.

He had stopped walking. He sat her down gently. "Don't try and run away, because I'll catch you." And she knew it too. If it was one thing she wasn't good at it was speed. She nodded.

She guessed it was getting dark because he was making a fire and setting up camp. She felt so helpless.

After camp had been set up. She noticed there was only one tent and her heart started pounding wildly. She was sure Itachi could hear it. Apparently he did.

"Don't worry I'll be sleeping outside the tent." He pulled back the curtain to the tent and ushered her inside. She crawled inside and curled up in the blanket that lay there for her. She surprised herself then, "Good night Itachi." She could almost imagine a small smile teasing at the edge of his mouth.

"Sleep well little cherry blossom..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATED IT LET ME KNOW K!**

**Giving a piece of yourself to someone**** is like giving them your arm, it hurts like hell and you never know if your gonna get it back.**

** -Flyingjackolanterns01**


	5. Fitted Pieces

Jades and Rubies

Chapter 4

Sakura was shook gently awake. At first she thought she was still at home and Naruto was waking her up to make breakfast.

"No Naruto it's too early. Make some ramen or something." She would mumble. This made Itachi smile, or whatever Itachi Uchiha could make of a smile.

She wasn't a morning person. After being swung at multiple times, Itachi ended up carrying her. This time bridal style so she wouldn't wake up. It felt weird to him when she cuddled against him. It was warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. And it surprised him that it was nice.

A small raindrop fell on his head almost startling him, almost. He didn't want them getting sick so he found a cave to take shelter in. He did a few hand signs that made the entrance to the cave invisible.

Itachi was content on watching Sakura sleep. She mumbled every now and again. She mumbled her friend's names as if she were calling for them. He was almost tempted to wake her up when she said Sasuke's. She said it as if he were her worst nightmare come to life.

**In Sakura's dream.**

_ Sakura was wandering Konoha. It was empty. "Naruto! Ino! Neji! Kiba!" She yelled Kiba's name hoping he or Akamaru could hear her. Silence. _

_ She turned a corner to find a crumpled figure lying limp on the ground. She ran to it and fell to her knees. "Naruto!" She cried out. _

_ He was covered in blood. Even though this was true she picked up the dead body of her beloved friend and held him close to her chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks in heavy streams. She opened her eyes for just a moment to find sandaled feet standing before her. She slowly lifted her head. _

_ "Sasuke?" She said trembling. He lifted his sword and with a laugh brought it down upon her, chidori flowing through it making their surroundings glow. She screamed-_

-and sat bolt upright , gasping and crying. The first thing she noticed that it was so cold. She was exhausted. Nightmares really took a lot out of her. "Sakura are you okay?" A smooth voice asked. She crawled over to where the voice was coming from knowing there would be a person which meant heat.

She found Itachi, though she didn't care it was him she just wanted heat. She curled up next to him. "So warm…so…warm…" And she fell asleep.

Itachi shivered when her frozen body came in contact with his. He wrapped his arms around her. _Itachi! What are you doing you're supposed to use her to get Naruto! _A little voice yelled in his head. Sleep dragged him under as he mumbled.

"So warm…so warm..."

* * *

"Naruto looks like Sasuke is following us." Neji told Naruto. Naruto beamed. _So he does care._ Naruto thought. Sasuke caught up with them in no time. "Dobe, I'm only coming to fulfill my revenge." Naruto full out laughed. "Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Neji stopped on a nearby branch. "I've lost her chakra." He said searching one more time. Three more people landed on branches behind them. "Hey Sasuke why don't you wait up next time?" Suigestu asked in between gasps for breath. "Karin can you detect Itachi's chakra anywhere?" Sasuke asked not making eye contact with any of his teammates. "Teme, you could at least be nicer to them." Naruto wasn't surprised that Sasuke used his teammates like this.

"No, but its weird. Sasuke-kun there is two of you."

"What?" Naruto yelled causing a bit of an echo.

"No there's not two of them. The other is Itachi. I don't know how he's doing it but he's making his chakra identical to Sasuke's. That's how he got Sakura to get close to him." Neji said remembering thinking Itachi was Sasuke.

"Well Karin which way!" Naruto yelled. She kind of jumped and ran in the direction of the second Sasuke.

They arrived at an empty cliff side. "I don't get it. It's right past her-AH!" She had reached her hand out to the blank cliff side to lean on it and _fell through_ the cliff side. She got up and made a nervous chuckle. "Ha ha, this way." Her face went red and the group followed her into the hidden cave.

* * *

Itachi awoke to seven chakras coming towards him. He and Sakura were intertwined on the floor of the cave. "Sakura, wake up" Her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. At first she seemed a little surprised at being so close to him but she stayed. "What's going on?"

"Sasuke's coming." Her face went white. She heard a little yell then she sensed the chakras. "Play along or I'll really kill you." That he knew was a lie. He grabbed her and pressed a kunai to her neck. His other arm was wrapped around her stomach. It was that arm that she was worried about.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled his voice echoing. "Dobe, shut up." A shadowed figure appeared.

As they approached, Naruto's face went white. As did the rest of the team and the rogue ninjas. Itachi Uchiha had Sakura with a kunai pressed dangerously close to her neck. "Sakura?" Naruto whimpered helplessly.

"Let us pass or she dies." He pressed the kunai closer cutting her throat and causing her to whimper. "You bastard! Let her go! Fight me you coward!"

"No! Naruto he'll kill you just let us pass." Sakura cried out. "I'll fight you." Sasuke challenged. Sakura glared. "You on the other can go ahead. I'd love to see you die, Sasuke." She kept her eye contact.

A small amount of pride went through Itachi for Sakura. It took guts to talk to an Uchiha like that. "Unfortunately little brother, I'm not in the mood to finally finish off my clan today." Anger washed over the young Uchiha.

Itachi was having too much fun to stop. "Rumor tells you left this poor little cherry blossom on a bench. That's too bad, she's rather pretty. You must be gay after all." Sasuke was going to blow. "Oh well, more for me." Itachi turned Sakura around placing the kunai against her back, and kissed her.

Nobody made a sound, it seemed like nobody breathed. It wasn't that Itachi was kissing Sakura it was that she was kissing him BACK. Well. At least she wasn't punching him in the groin or anything. She wasn't even trying.

Itachi pulled away, leaving Sakura in a dreamy haze. "Mm, she even tastes good." Itachi tormented. "Itachi I'm going to-"

"Please! Take me just let her go! You can have me!" Naruto yelled. Itachi shook his head, "Even though we need you, we need her just a bit more. You're free to tag along if you like."

Everyone froze, "What would you need her for? She's a weak little Konoha kunoichi." Karin was fuming. She was only wanted by Sasuke. This Sakura girl was wanted by the whole Akatski.

"She's a Haruno kunoichi, she has a kekkei genkai that could come in handy around the Akatski, plus she's a med-nin." Itachi now held the kunai looser.

"Harunos don't have a kekkei genkai." Naruto protested.

"As far you know." Itachi said coolly. "Now let us pass or she dies."

The group of seven parted and let them walk through. At the very mouth of the cave, Sasuke noticed, Itachi put Sakura down. Sasuke read their lips. 'Are you okay? I'm sorry I cut you I had to make it look real.' Sakura nodded. She took Itachi's hand and the disappeared. _Itachi Uchiha I will kill you!_ Sasuke screamed in his head.

"Naruto, Sai, we need to report to Hokage-sama." Even Neji was having a hard time keeping his composure. Naruto had broken down and was sobbing on the ground cursing. Sai, emotionless Sai, stood dumbfounded. "I don't know why I should ask this but, Sasuke are you coming to Konoha?"

"Yes, but only me." He turned his back on his team and walked out of the cave. Leaving a broken-hearted girl once more.

* * *

"Itachi, why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked as they landed on a tree stopping for a minute their hands still intertwined. "I had to make them at least a little mad or they wouldn't follow us now would they?"

"You want them to follow us?"

"Yes"

"Why?

"The Kyubi and..." His voice drifted off.

"And what?" She was worried now.

"To give my little brother what he's always wanted." Oh no, he didn't mean she thought frantically. "You're not going to let him kill you right?"

There was no answer. "Itachi, No! I won't let you do it! You can't let a spoiled brat like him get everything he wants. It's just not fair." She was furious. Without thinking she channeled her chakra into her fist and rammed it into the tree sending splinter flying.

"How is it not fair?" He asked ignoring her sudden burst of anger. "I've never gotten anything I've wanted, never!" Oh no I'm starting to crack, she thought.

"What do you want?" He looked down to her. Her eyes glazing over with tears.

"For us to live." The words surprised even her. He brought her into a hug.

"Skies may go dark, sun may go down. But when you awake, there's nothing around. The sun will be up and the skies will be blue. As long as I'm here I'll always protect you."

* * *

Sasuke had his sharingan turned on the entire trip back to Konoha. It was practically silent, except or the rhythmic tapping of there feet on the ground. "Sasuke, what bothered you the most back there? Itachi? Or Itachi kissing Sakura?" Naruto joked. "How can you joke now? Itachi is probably raping Sakura as we speak and your cracking jokes? Immature Dobe." Sasuke growled. "Oh, so it was the kissing part. Me too, but did you see the way she reacted she like kissed him ba-"

"Naruto shut up!" It was Neji who spoke that time. They arrived at the gates of Konoha. The guards staring in shock. Sai heard one whisper. "Is that Sasuke Uchiha?"

At the Hokage's tower she was disappointed that they hadn't retrieved Sakura but they had made up for it by bringing Sasuke back. "See I told you Granny Tsunadae that the next time was the one! We brought Teme back!" Naruto was so enthusiastic about his return he almost totally forgot about Sakura.

"I'm just here to help with your Akatski problem." Sasuke had to make up an excuse. He still had to be punished for leaving the village though.

Since he had been under the influence of the curse mark he was let off easy with never being let alone.

* * *

After a few hours later Itachi stopped. "Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked confused. "We are going to a top secret base of the Akatski and you can't know it location." Sakura nodded. "I get it." She took off her headband and tied it around her eyes. "Are you sure you can't see anything?" He asked. "Yep I'm pretty sure." She said. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked just to test it. He put up four fingers behind his back. "Six."

"Okay let's go." He picked her up bridal style. Since she couldn't see she didn't see it coming and screamed a bit. They both laughed.

By the time they reached the base Sakura was asleep in his arms. "Sakura, wake up." She rustled a bit and took off her blindfold. The room they were standing was so, dark. The walls, couch, everything was painted a different shade of black or dark grey. On the couch a blonde headed boy and red headed boy sat staring at her.

Her face went a deep red. "Pay up Sasori! I told you it would be a girl!" The blonde headed one yelled holding out his hand to receive his prize money. Sasori took his hand from his cloak and handed the blond one what seemed about fifty dollars.

"Lucky guess Deidara." Sasori growled. Sakura was feeling very awkward.

She must be the only girl here. Deidera took his money and turned his attention to Itachi. "So what now? We have the Haruno, and the jinchuuriki is bound to turn up soon. What are we supposed to do until they get here?" Sakura was stunned that the legendary Akatski didn't have a plan.

"We are going to train her. She has the Kekkei genkai of the Haruno clan." Sasori seemed to shiver at the thought of it.

She turned to see an emotionless Itachi. "My family isn't ninja though we don't have a kekkei genkai." She wondered how long it would take for them to get it through their thick skulls.

Deidera stood and held his hand high. "I call training her first." As he said it his eyes scanned her body. While Itachi's gave the blond Akatski a deadly glare.

Deidera walked towards a hall. She glanced at Itachi her asking if she should go. He gently nudged her in the direction of the hall. She fast walked to catch up with Deidera.

He led her to a massive cavern. Apparently, she thought, they were underground.

"Have you ever heard of the kekkei genkai of the Haruno clan?" He was standing in the middle of the cavern. She shook her head.

"It is one of the most feared jutsus but also one of the most difficult. It takes the perfect chakra control you Haruno's posses. It literally makes the victim do anything you wish. Sasori's best friend was killed by this jutsu. The Haruno that used the jutsu caused his cells to attack each other. He suffered one of the longest and most painful deaths. This specific jutsu is very unique it is executed by the sound of your voice."

"My voice?" She was having trouble absorbing all of this information.

"If you were to focus a small amount of chakra into your throat and vocal chords and were to sing, you could kill me right now, but since your new to this the least you could do is make me fall asleep. Now try it."

She cleared her throat and focused her chakra. She concentrated on making Deidera fall asleep and started to sing. There were no words she just vocalized the tune to the song her mother used to make her fall asleep.

At first there was no visible affects. He then wobbled a bit then fell flat on his face. She chuckled.

Using her monstrous strength she picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. She carried him back to the living room. Sasori freaked.

"What did you do!" Sasori yelled.

"Chill, I just put him to sleep." She protested. Itachi examined Deidera.

"Good job." He seemed to have a wall around him. He was different than he was before, she noticed.

"Now we just need to see how much you can really do." Itachi smirked as Sasori looked up his face drained of all color. Sakura looked up to see his eyes had gone from a dreamy cobalt to a cold ruby.


End file.
